


no one asked for this

by katrinawritesthings



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: no one asked for jinki sucking yunhos dick But I Wrote It AnywayJinki comes off of his cock with a pop and a rough “fuck,” glancing quickly between Yunho and the front door. He swallows, wipes his lips, feels real adrenaline suddenly coursing through his veins as Yunho struggles to fit his dick back into his pants. Jinki reaches out for a spare pillow on the couch on reflex, putting that over Yunho’s crotch instead. Yunho hisses, scrunches his face, but doesn’t protest and instead grabs his open button up shirt and pulls it quickly over his bare chest just as the door opens.Jonghyun walks in, chill as a fucking cucumber, nose in his phone and foot kicking the door shut casually behind him.tumblr





	no one asked for this

__Salty precome soaks into Jinki’s tongue, the thick cock head filling his mouth and already making him hum and whimper. He sucks fervently, eager for more, craving that hot tang. Yunho’s hand smooths over his hair and squeezes his head gently, slowly, to the steady pulse of blood that Jinki can feel throbbing through his cock. His fingers ache to touch, to feel, to spread over the toned expanse of stomach above him, but he keeps them locked around Yunho’s cock instead, keeping it steady for his mouth. It’s thick and hot in his mouth, just the head, his lips tingly and sensitive every time he rolls them over the ridge. His own cock throbs in his tight jeans, his hips rocking forward on their own, trying to gain friction from nothing.

“Mmmmh,” he hums, eyes scrunched shut. This isn’t enough, not nearly enough. Reluctantly he pulls off, only just barely enough so that he can speak, lips and tongue still pressed to the head, ready to lap up any new drops of pre that leak out. “Can I have more?” he asks lowly, blinking wet eyes up at his paid babe for the day. “Please, I wanna suck you deep,” he breathes. He wants Yunho’s cock all the way in his mouth, stretching his lips wide, pressing down his throat, making him drool and cry. With his head lazily propped against a couch pillow, Yunho tsks and cocks a brow at him.

“Already, more?” he asks. His voice is a deep purr that makes Jinki shudder, but it’s nothing to the firm hand he cups Jinki’s jaw with. “We just started,” he hums. His thumb presses against Jinki’s bottom lip, pushing it against his own teeth, and then slides all the way in while Jinki is still shaking through the shudder.

He rubs his thumb against Jinki’s tongue, against the top of his mouth, drags it in front of his teeth and pushes against the corners of his lips. Every movement teases Jinki's nerves, makes his breaths come out shaky against Yunho’s hand. His thumb carries almost the same mouthwatering flavor of his cock; a muffled version that has Jinki almost begging again for the real thing. He can feel his own cock leaking precome into his jeans and whines around the thumb, closing his lips around it and sucking to show how much he really wants it. Yunho chuckles and pinches his bottom lip sharply when he pulls his thumb out.

“Greedy,” he hums, pushing Jinki’s hands away and taking hold of his cock instead. He rubs the head against Jinki’s lips, tutting when Jinki tries to dart his tongue out to taste. “This what you want?” he asks, pushing it passed Jinki's lips and pulling it out, rubbing it slowly over Jinki’s tongue when he lets it loll out of his mouth in invitation. “You want it all?” The hand in Jinki’s hair holds his head back firmly so all Jinki can do is whine and whimper in the hopes that Yunho will decide to indulge him.

“Let me,” he whispers, between Yunho tapping his tongue with his cock and pulling back to see the thin trail of spit and precome that connects them. Yunho smiles, an amused, gentle thing, and lifts up both hands to lace them behind his head.

“Hands behind your back,” he commands.

Jinki has them locked together behind him in half of a heartbeat before he’s sucking Yunho's cock back into his mouth again. This time he sinks halfway down with ease, and sets that as his starting point as he starts to bob his head further.

It’s so fucking good, everything about it, the heavy taste, the weight of it on his tongue, the feeling of it taking up his whole mouth and demanding more space. Jinki groans as he pushes himself to take Yunho deeper. This is the best birthday present he’s ever gotten for himself. His whole body buzzes as he pushes himself all the way until his lips kiss the trimmed fuzz at the base of Yunho’s dick, from the pulse of blood through his veins to the curl of his socked toes to the way his fingernails dig little crescents in his wrists as he forces himself to keep his hands away from his own aching cock.

His hips rut forward, a pace that matches the one he’s setting on Yunho’s cock, trying to get pleasure of their own against his too tight jeans. He doesn’t get much from it and he whines softly, tongue coming out to lap up the extra drool and precome that leaks from the seam of his lips. With his hands behind his back, he feels around for the hem of his pants, for his belt loops, and he huffs lightly in victory when two fingers hook through the back one. Getting a better hold and tugging up, pulling the front of his pants even tighter, he shudders heavily and almost drops the cock in his mouth to moan loudly.

“What are you doing back there, hmm?” Yunho asks, voice smooth and just a touch stern. He lowers his hands again to pet Jinki’s hair and then push and hold his head down on his cock, acting like the half inch of extra view that gives him is reason enough to keep it halfway down Jinki’s throat. Jinki curls his two fingers tighter, scrunches his eyes shut, sucks hard and tries to keep his composure as much as possible when all he wants to do is explode. “You trying to--”

Yunho stops short suddenly, the reason why immediately obvious to Jinki: the telltale sound of apartment lock jiggling open right behind him reaches his ears. His eyes shoot open wide a split second before Yunho’s hand on his head is pushing him back.

Jinki comes off of his cock with a pop and a rough “fuck,” glancing quickly between Yunho and the front door. He swallows, wipes his lips, feels real adrenaline suddenly coursing through his veins as Yunho struggles to fit his dick back into his pants. Jinki reaches out for a spare pillow on the couch on reflex, putting that over Yunho’s crotch instead. Yunho hisses, scrunches his face, but doesn’t protest and instead grabs his open button up shirt and pulls it quickly over his bare chest just as the door opens.

Jonghyun walks in, chill as a fucking cucumber, nose in his phone and foot kicking the door shut casually behind him.

“Jinx, I’m--home.” He hesitates a large amount in his announcement when he lifts his eyes up and sees what’s in front of him. Jinki watches his eyes flick between him and Yunho up on the couch as he frowns slowly and puts his phone into his pocket. “Alright,” he says flatly. “What the fuck.”

“Why are you asking _me_ that?” Jinki hisses. He feels the hot flushes he was already feeling all over his body get even worse, but with embarrassment and anxiety this time. “Why are you here right now?” he asks.

“You didn’t tell me you were _cheating_ with me,” Yunho says. His voice is hard but in an angry way instead of a sexy way and Jinki grimaces, looking up at him quickly and shaking his head.

“I’m not, I’m not,” he says. “He fucking.” He gestures at Jonghyun with a huff and turns back around to glare at him. “He _knew_ we’d be doing this today and was _supposed_ to be _out_ until _later_.”

“You--I--” Jonghyun splutters, shaking his head as well. He gestures at both of them with a wild shrug. “You said your birthday fuck was gonna be _tomorrow_ ,” he says.

“I said _today_ ,” Jinki says. “Monday, the thirteenth.” He is very aware of his his voice is turning into a whine and he also doesn’t really care at the moment. It’s his birthday week. He can be the pouty one for once. “Why the fuck would I wanna bang someone on a Tuesday?” he asks. Tuesdays are awful and he hates them and Jonghyun knows this, if the way he bites his lip and frowns at the ground means anything.

“Just,” Jonghyun says, and shoves his hand into his pocket. He pulls his phone out and looks through it for a moment, then winces and sighs, rubbing his hand over his face. “Alright, well, so, maybe I fucked up,” he mumbles.

“Oh my god,” Jinki mumbles back, turning to press his face into the pillow between Yunho’s legs. Of all the fucking times for Jonghyun to fuck up his calendar. It _had_ to be today. He doesn’t believe it.

“Okay, okay, look, I’m sorry,” Jonghyun says quickly. “I’ll make it up to you later, okay? Jinx?” His voice carries that guilty pout that Jinki can’t stand to look at because he knows it’ll make him want to bundle him up and give him endless kissies. He’s kind of in the middle of something else here.

“Yeah, okay,” he mumbles. He takes a deep breath and turns back around, resting limply against the couch. “So, like, I mean…,” he says, trailing off awkwardly.

“Oh,” Jonghyun says. He smothers a nervous giggle in his hand and then runs his fingers through his hair. “I can go bug Taemin or something,” he says, gesturing at the door behind him. “Or, like.” He bites his lip, eyes sliding from Jinki to Yunho still on the couch behind him. “You’re pretty hot,” he says. His grin turns shameless and a laugh falls out of Jinki’s mouth. Holy shit. “Is it like… how much, for another person, or would that be a hard no?” Jonghyun asks. Jinki snorts, pushing his air out of his face and looking up to Yunho. He has his own hand over his mouth, brows raised with an expression that says he’s definitely seen situations like this play out worse and can’t complain.

“He’s pretty much the exact same rules as me,” he hums, leaning his head against Yunho’s thigh. “Except you gotta praise him like, a lot more.” It’s important that Jonghyun is fluffed up at all times. He glances back at Jonghyun, who’s nodding with a hopeful little smile. “He’s got a really cute little dick,” he adds, cocking a brow at Yunho. He wouldn’t be opposed to him joining them. Yunho snorts, shrugging lightly.

“Okay, but,” he says. His voice is much lighter and less smooth than it’s been this whole time. “Does he have a really cute little extra six hundred dollars?” he asks. Jinki hums shortly, puffing up his lips. Yeah, that is kind of the important thing. He guesses the extra two hundred fifty is for the short notice and added threesome thing.

“Like,” Jonghyun says. “On me, right now?”

“Yeah,” Yunho says.

“ _Shit,”_ Jonghyun hisses. He stomps his foot and huffs loudly at the ceiling, but shakes himself out of it quickly. “Fine, alright, I’ll leave,” he sighs. “Let me just. Grab some stuff first.” He points down the hallway behind the couch and jogs passed them, tugging his jacket off of his arms as he goes. Jinki watches him with a fond little smile and turns to hide it in Yunho’s thigh. Jonghyun is good. He really loves that little goober.

“I feel like he wouldn’t have gone for it anyway,” he hums, looking up at Yunho. “He’s saving up for a new guitar set.” Jonghyun’s not the type to blow half of his luxury fund on a short notice bang.

“Oh, cute,” Yunho says. He glances down the hallway too and pets Jinki’s hair absentmindedly. “What’s he play?”

“Just, stuff,” Jinki shrugs. “Bass. He writes his own soft dreamylike stuff. Also, videogame soundtracks.” He watches Taemin play for hours in the next building over and then comes back and starts learning a new song. It’s adorable.

“Neat,” Yunho hums. “I play a little sometimes.” He wiggles his fingers against Jinki’s head in demonstration and Jinki nods. Nice. He bets he’s a super babe when he does it.

“Alright, hey,” Jonghyun calls. He comes back down the hallway, a new sweater on and a water bottle in his hand. “I’ll be at Tae’s,” he says.

“Okay, bye,” Jinki says, lifting a hand to wave lazily. “I’ll text you when we’re done.”

“Mmhmm,” Jonghyun hums. He slides to the front door and grins a little sheepishly at the both of them. “Have fun,” he says, waving small before slipping out and closing it behind him. Jinki smiles at the door fondly. A babe. That’s who he’s dating.

“So,” he says, turning back to Yunho with his own sheepish little grin. “That was something,” he says. He sits back on his heels, checking his shirt to make sure it’s still all the way buttoned up. Yunho snorts, running his fingers through his hair.

“I lost my boner completely,” he says blandly, patting the pillow over his dick. Jinki exhales a soft breath of amusement, nodding towards the carpet.

“Same,” he says. Sudden, intense fear and anxiety has a way of doing that to him. Yunho chuckles, reaching to pet his hair and twist his fingers lightly in the strands.

“I bet I can make you hard before you get me hard again,” he says. His voice is already back to that deep register, so honey smooth Jinki feels it vibrating in the depths of his soul. He shifts closer between Yunho’s legs easily. He doesn’t doubt that at all.


End file.
